Path of Light
by Prince of Light
Summary: To find his beloved Ifurita, Makoto must begin his most dangerous journey alone.


Disclaimer: Some dramatic instrumental music cues up on the  
screen as we see a montage of different people and places throughout   
El-Hazard. Of course none of what we are seeing here is actually in   
the series but at least it looks really cool. (Use your imaginations   
people!) Finally as the song draws to a close we see a group shot of   
everyone. The usual faces make their appearance as well as some new   
ones. Finally the screen goes dark with very fine writing on it but it   
quickly disappears. Rewinding the screen we pause and view the   
following with a very large magnifying glass:  
  
El-Hazard is the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. The author   
owns only the writing and the characters he himself creates. Any   
resemblance of said characters to real-life people living or dead is   
just coincidence. And if you think that I'm writing about you, you   
must be in some desperate need of attention. I'm not doing this for   
money so please don't sue me. I'm broke anyways.  
  
WARNING! WARNING! This fic takes place after the OVA series +   
El-Hazard2 + The Alternative World. If you haven't seen these 3   
series you will read about characters and situations that   
happened there. It's pretty easy to follow along even if you   
haven't seen those series but don't get put out if I give a few   
things away. Enjoy.   
  
The Path of Light  
Chapter 1: Prelude to a Quest  
  
Makoto Mizuhara, brilliant scientist and hero to many souls in   
El-Hazard, was engaged in a nearly timeless tradition of attempting to   
chase away the blues. Otherwise known as getting trashed out of his   
mind. And like the many people that came before him, Makoto realized   
that it wasn't really helping. Now, being in a funk was one thing that   
Makoto had become quite familiar with ever since they had returned from   
whatever that last dimension was. Unfortunately, it was deepening into   
a full-scale depression as of late.   
With a single word he could have returned home and finally be   
reunited with the woman he loved. Alas, that was not to be. Like many   
times before, Makoto sacrificed himself for the good of others and   
everyone loved him for it. To them he was still the dedicated, kind   
young man that they knew when he and the other dimensional travelers   
arrived from earth. He would rarely show anyone else the pain, regret   
and hopelessness that had been plaguing his heart for the past few   
months. And the main problem was that he did not see his situation as   
improving at all.   
So here he was out on his favorite balcony of the great library   
in Roshtaria's palace looking up at the Eye of God and wondering, not   
for the first time, what the hell he was missing. The latest failure   
that had taken a month of research and nearly 2 weeks worth of travel   
time had turned up only a cryptic prophecy. That lack of progress   
plunged him into the funk he was in now.  
"I'll never figure that damn thing out at this rate." He said as   
he filled his glass for the third time that evening. Since he never   
drank before, Makoto wasn't feeling anything particularly out of the   
ordinary other than a slight time lag when he looked around and then   
the rest of the world would catch up to him. So he filled his glass   
and took to drinking again. He was so locked into his reverie that he   
didn't notice the footsteps behind him. Until it was too late.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HUUUUHHHH?" bellowed   
Mr. Fujisawa as he sneaked up behind his student.  
"AAAAHHH!" was all Makoto managed to get out of his mouth as he   
went crashing to the floor and his drink went crashing everywhere. "Jeez, Sensei what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"   
he said as he stood up and tried to recover from his shock.  
"I don't know but maybe I should consider it. You shouldn't be   
drinking Makoto, YOU'RE UNDERAGE!" Mr. Fujisawa said this with a   
strange sense of de javu, but couldn't quite place where he'd heard it.  
"Who says I'm underage? Huh?" replied Makoto a little bit harsher   
than he intended to. Mr. Fujisawa stopped cold in his rant, a little   
surprised by Makoto's harsh tone. "In case you haven't checked sensei,   
the drinking age in Roshtaria is 18 you know." Makoto shot back as he   
resumed his seat.  
"I thought you were only 17, Makoto." Came the skeptical but much   
more subdued question posed to his student.  
Makoto sighed exhaustively and came to the conclusion that he   
couldn't possibly avoid this secret any further. "I turned 18 a week   
ago while I was away checking out some old ruins near Mt. Muldoon. I   
didn't want anybody to find out because everyone would make a big deal   
about it and..." Makoto seemed very nervous about finishing that last   
statement and Mr. Fujisawa picked up on it.   
"And... What?" he asked tentatively. He saw the turmoil in   
Makoto's eyes and didn't want to push him too quickly into revealing   
what was bothering him so badly. After a few long moments of silence   
Makoto finished off what was left in his drink and worked up enough   
courage to finish the statement.   
"And... and I don't want to give Nanami and Shayla any more   
ammunition to fight with, alright!"   
This last statement came out in such a rush that Makoto had to take a few deep breaths in order to steady himself again. Mr. Fujisawa   
just stood there blinking for a few minutes before he finally settled   
down in the chair next to his student. Makoto let out a sound that was   
something akin to a groan and a sigh thrown together and let his   
already swimming head sink to the tabletop. The thunking sound that   
resulted made Mr. Fujisawa think that his young friend had hurt   
himself, but Makoto didn't emit any noise to indicate that fact.   
Makoto was at once relieved and nervous about the confession he'd   
made to his sensei. Steeling himself for a lecture, Makoto raised his   
head off the table and was quite surprised to see his sensei finishing   
off pouring a glass of wine and handing the bottle back to him. He   
took the bottle and poured himself another glass as his sensei was   
taking a healthy drink from his own glass. Both men just sat there for   
a while taking in the sounds of the calm night in El Hazard. Finally   
after a few minutes of drinking, Mr. Fujisawa decided to break the   
silence.  
"Well, you really do have quite a mess on your hands Makoto. I   
have to admit that I don't really envy you of your position. But I   
just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk."  
"Thanks, Sensei. I guess I just haven't been myself since the   
ordeal in that other dimension that we went to. After coming so close   
to going back home so I could finally be with Ifurita and then losing   
that chance... it's just really been weighing heavily on me."   
"I think I see what you mean Makoto."  
"No. You don't, Sensei." This managed to raise an eyebrow from   
his teacher. Makoto sighed again and continued on with the story with   
an almost blank expression on his face. "I never told anyone what   
happened while I was inside of the Eye of God in that other   
dimension... There was a presence there. He claimed to be the ruler of   
the universe and it was he who, more or less, brought us over to that   
other dimension. When I went to engage the safety onto the Eye, he   
stopped me and showed me that he could send me back to El Hazard... or   
Earth. He showed me how Ifurita was there and that she was waiting for   
me. And all it would've taken is one word and he could have sent me   
back to her."  
Mr. Fujisawa couldn't help but whistle in awe at Makoto's   
revelation. "Jeez, Makoto. No wonder you've been so depressed   
lately."  
"Yeah..." he added as he gave his teacher turned drinking buddy a   
wry grin, then raised his glass to his lips again.  
As Makoto descended into silence once more Mr. Fujisawa wondered   
to himself whether or not he would be strong enough to make the same   
choice if he was ever separated from Miz or his new son. He liked to   
think that he would make the choice for the greater good but until he   
actually had to face it he couldn't be sure. He prayed that he   
wouldn't be forced into a position like that. He also came to the   
decision that his student needed a little encouragement, even if he   
didn't want it.  
Putting a hand on his student's shoulder he tried to console his   
young friend. "Listen Makoto, I know that it may not mean much right   
now; but, I'm very proud of you." Makoto seemed to let this statement   
sink in as his teacher plowed on. "You've shown more courage and   
compassion to your friends than I thought any one person could. I know   
that it's hard what you're going through. I also feel that I'll never   
truly understand the depth of how hard it is, but I want you to know   
that you don't have to go through it alone."  
Makoto's depression was not about to be quelled so easily. "But   
that's just it Sensei. I am alone. You have Miz and little Kenji. I   
can't talk to Shayla or Nanami about this because they're always   
fighting. I'd like to say that I could talk with Quawool but I don't   
want to lay all my grief on her especially since she's been trying to   
take on all her new duties at Mt. Muldoon. Princess Rune is so busy   
with her duties that I don't want to bother her with my petty problems.   
Afura's always gone, tending to her duties at Mt. Muldoon. Alielle is   
always mistaking me for Fatora so let's not go there. Fatora is always   
cooking up some scheme to seduce the other ladies here. And as much as   
I like Ura, she isn't much of a conversationalist."   
Mr. Fujisawa let this statement sink in and felt horrible that he   
was so wound up in his own life that he didn't take any time to notice   
how Makoto was slowly but surely losing himself to despair. But this   
is not the kind of man that Makoto really is and Mr. Fujisawa made it a   
point right then and there to make sure Makoto saw what he was doing to   
himself. Before he could do that though he had to snap Makoto back   
into reality and that was not looking like a very good prospect at the   
moment.  
Makoto continued, "The thing that kills me more than anything is   
the fact that everyone sees how dedicated as I am to figuring out the   
secret of the Eye of God. Yet, the girls don't seem to understand the   
fact that I am going back is because I'm in love with Ifurita."   
This drew his sensei back a bit. Sure, he pretty well figured   
out how much Makoto cared about the Demon God, but he had never heard   
him say it out loud before. No wonder he is so driven to finding the   
way home   
"But with as little progress that I've made over the past year...   
(Looks blankly out, seemingly into nothing) I wonder if I shouldn't   
just give up. Maybe I should just let it go." Makoto was completely   
unprepared for what happened next, and to be perfectly honest, Mr.   
Fujisawa didn't really see it coming either until he was struck with a   
sudden burst of inspiration.  
WHAP! Came the sound of Mr. Fujisawa's hand up against the back   
of Makoto's head. In retrospect, Makoto would later feel that it was   
probably a good thing that they were drinking. Otherwise, that little   
slap could have taken Makoto's head off. Makoto's dazed brain finally   
woke up enough a second later to respond.  
"Ooowww! What the hell was THAT for?" Came the reply from   
Makoto behind angry eyes.  
"Oh will you just snap out of it, Makoto!" This managed to take   
Makoto back a bit as he sat up and blinked a few times. "The real   
reason you're so put out about this whole secret about the Eye of God   
is the fact that it hasn't come to you as easily as everything else."  
"What do you mean, 'as easily' Sensei?"  
"Just look at you Makoto." Makoto started to look down at   
himself for a second, and narrowly avoided a backhand from his teacher   
when he looked up again. "Just try and stay with me on this, OK?   
Everything that you've ever done back in Shinonome and most of here as   
well has come to you very easily. Now, I'm not trying to say that you   
don't work hard, Makoto, because I know that you do. However, I also   
know that you can sleep through my class and still make an 'A'."   
Makoto scratched the back of his head nervously, which allowed Fujisawa   
to catch his breath before continuing on. "I know you're very talented   
in music and athletics. I heard you were quite a swordsman in the   
Kendo Club for a while too. And just think about how far you've come   
already. I mean you've learned how to translate a language from   
another dimension that most of the people here can't even speak. Do   
you have any idea how many -decades- it would take me to accomplish   
that much? Hell, even being able to impersonate a princess landed in   
your lap without having to do anything." The look on Makoto's face was   
quite reassuring to his teacher as he wrapped up what he was thinking.   
"And now that you've come to something that takes some real time and a   
whole lot of disappointment, you're saying that you can't handle it?   
That's not the Makoto Mizuhara that I know." He leans in close to   
emphasize his last point. "And I know for a fact that that is not the   
Makoto that Ifurita is in love with!"  
Makoto sat back in his chair, momentarily taken aback by the   
insight that Mr. Fujisawa seemed quite in tune with. Then, slowly the   
corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly as his head started to   
ring with the sudden realization that his teacher and friend just woke   
him up to. He cursed himself for being so blind to the truth that was   
always there, staring him in the face. He also felt the resolve that   
he had lost for some time and vowed that he would not lose it again.   
Ifurita was out there and he was going to find her.  
"Heh, you know... you're right Sensei." Makoto then bolted up   
out of his chair, to which Mr. Fujisawa reacted by raising his arms to   
protect his face from the attack that Makoto was sure to give him for   
the slap earlier. Instead he found Makoto bowed low at the waist.   
"Thank you, Sensei - for showing me what an idiot I've been lately. I   
will work harder, I promise."  
Mr. Fujisawa relaxed a bit as he replied, "I don't think that you   
need to work harder Makoto. God knows that you're nearly killing   
yourself as it is. You just need to realize that it won't come all at   
once. Just try not to be too disappointed if a lead doesn't work out   
the way you hoped. Take what you've learned and when the time comes   
put it all together."  
Makoto seemed to digest that for a second before finding his seat   
again. Since this seemed to be the evening for facing problems, he   
plunged into the last question. "I guess the only other question is   
what to do about Shayla, Nanami and Quawool." He asked with his eyes   
raised to his teacher.  
"I'm afraid you already know the answer to that question   
Makoto," replied Mr. Fujisawa rather flatly.  
"I know. But I'm just afraid that I'll alienate them by telling   
them how I feel. I've tried so many times before. I mean every time   
Shayla works up the courage to ask me to go out or something she trips   
over the words. Then, before I can tell her how I really feel, Nanami   
swoops in like a hawk and they get into a huge fight. Then, when   
Quawool entered into the picture she stepped right into the middle of   
those two and they end up hating her when they could be great   
friends." Makoto sighed exhaustedly again and leaned back in his   
chair. "I guess I didn't want to confront them because I'm afraid of   
being alone. Even though that's exactly what I have to do now." This   
last part came out of Makoto's mouth as no more than whisper.  
"What do you mean Makoto? You aren't getting all weepy again are   
you?"  
Makoto seemed to come out of his daze and answered with a smile,   
"No Sensei. I just know now what I have to do. I have to leave for a   
quest."  
"Huh?"  
"There's one clue from those ruins near Muldoon that I can't get   
out of my head. The glyphs read, 'The One shall seek the Light of the   
World. This stranger will carry neither sword nor shield, and will   
walk alone... courage his only shield and his wits his only weapon...   
and behind him he shall carve a path of light.' There was something   
else about the "Trials of God" but I couldn't quite figure it out. The   
writing dates back about 200 years after the destruction of ancient El-  
Hazard. I'm not exactly sure what it all means but when I read the   
glyphs it sent a chill up my spine."  
"So what did you mean by going on a quest?" Asked Fujisawa,   
genuinely interested now.  
"It's rumored that the original clan that created the Eye of God   
grew tired of the hatred and war that plagued El-Hazard. They   
abandoned the Eye when it neared completion and disappeared into the   
Great Forest. I think that the 'light of the world' that the prophecy   
talks about is really a Book of Ancients that I found out about in some   
other research a month ago. I think that this Book might be a   
blueprint for the Eye of God. Now, I'm sure it's not that simple but   
it's the best lead that I've got at this point."  
"So the trials of God are...?"   
"Something tells me that the ancients didn't want the Book found   
very easily. The trials may not even exist, but I need to find out.   
So, I'm going to try and fulfill that rather cryptic prophecy," said   
Makoto with something of the fire back in his eyes that he'd had back   
when he went to save Fatora.  
Seeing that fire rekindled, Mr. Fujisawa stood up and raised his   
glass to his young friend. "Well, I propose a toast to you and your   
quest Makoto. May you find the secrets of the universe... and not lose   
yourself in the process."  
Makoto stood up and raised his glass towards his teacher. "I   
certainly hope so." Saying this the two men brought their glasses   
together, which made a soft ringing sound into the night sky as they   
downed the rest of the wine.   
  
* * * *  
  
Katsuhiko Jinnai entered the egg chamber of the emerging hive   
palace and smiled at the empire that was being reborn. Soon, he   
thought to himself, soon he would command a legion of Bugrom to march   
upon El-Hazard and take it for himself. And then Makoto Mizuhara would   
bow before him. Either that or he would kill him, he wasn't quite sure   
yet. In any case, the mere thought of such a prospect brought forth a   
wave of giggles that quickly turned into that hideously annoying laugh.   
He continued on like this for a few seconds until Queen Diva decided to   
speak up.  
"Shhhhh! Lord Jinnai, you'll wake them up!" She hissed back at   
him.  
"Oh. Sorry Diva." he replied in a hushed tone. Jinnai walked   
over to where Diva was sitting on a large throne, holding one of the   
latest eggs from this third batch to be born. "So, how long until this   
batch is ready?"  
Diva sighed exhaustively and replied the same way that she had   
for the past month when he asked that question. "It'll take 2 weeks   
for them to gestate in the eggs and then a week after that to be full   
grown." The answer still amazed Jinnai that a soldier could be born   
and become fully active inside of a month. "How goes the Hive   
reconstruction?" asked Diva, wishing very much to change the subject.  
"It's going well. With the last hundred soldiers that have   
hatched we're making much better time. The hive should be complete   
within 2 months at this rate. Although, if you can manage to move some   
more Bugrom out faster than our timetable should... be...Diva?" Diva   
was far beyond caring as she was passed out from the exertion of   
bearing 106 eggs.   
"Huh. She's just being lazy." Came the derisive snort from the   
self proclaimed Lord God Jinnai as he turned and went back outside to   
oversee the repairs and training going on with the new troops. "Soon   
Makoto your time will come." The maniacal teenager's annoying laughter   
echoed through the halls as he made his way outside.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Makoto wandered throughout the royal palace of   
Roshtaria looking for the one person that could make his trip a whole   
lot easier: Princess Rune. He knew that the princess was deeply   
devoted to her ruling as the first princess of Roshtaria (unlike her   
sister) and was more than likely engaged in some kind of royal duty.   
As he entered the great throne-room, Makoto was not disappointed.  
"...caravans have been hit as well as a small town, your   
Highness." Makoto realized that he walked into the middle of a   
briefing and turned to leave before the person he was in search of   
stopped him.  
"Ah, Makoto. Please come in. This will only take a moment."   
Replied Rune.  
The Captain of the guard, a relatively young man by the name of   
Keihin finished the report. "We don't know the exact numbers of the   
Bugrom that were used during the attack but we suspect that it was only   
a few."  
"Very well. Send a shipment of supplies as well a garrison to   
that town to help them with their recovery efforts. I do not feel that   
we have enough to go on to send more troops into that area. If we can   
figure out that the Bugrom are massing again we will take further   
action, but not before." Replied the princess.  
"As you command, Highness." With that, the captain bowed low at   
the waist and gave Makoto a short nod and a smile as he left the   
throne-room.  
"Now, Makoto what can I do for you?" Asked the princess.  
Makoto looked up from the map that they were all staring at a few   
moments before with a worried expression on his face, "First... you can   
tell me that the Great Forest is not right there." Makoto then pointed   
to an area of forest just north of the land that had recently been   
attacked.   
"No, No. That's not the Great Forest," replied Rune with a   
bemused expression on her face. Makoto relaxed a little hearing this.   
"The Great Forest is up here." Rune then moved Makoto's finger up half   
the length of the map to an area of forestland that seemed to go on   
into forever.  
Makoto couldn't help but face-fault. "Figures," he whispered to   
himself a minute later. He shook himself out of his trance and turned   
back to the princess. "In that case, your Highness, I need to borrow   
an airship," he said with a smile. In all honesty, he came off   
sounding much more confident than he was actually feeling, but he had   
the impression that the illusion was probably necessary to secure the   
ship. Otherwise, if this didn't work, he would be walking for a very   
long time.  
"You're not actually considering going up there are you?" Her   
eyes widened with the realization of what Makoto was in search of.   
"You are going after the Book of Ancients, aren't you?"  
"Yes," replied Makoto with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Have you   
heard about it princess?"  
Rune seemed very reluctant to respond to that question and   
fidgeted nervously for a few moments, which only managed to further   
raise Makoto's curiosity. Finally, she decided that if he had already   
found out enough to prepare a journey to the forest that she might as   
well warn him as much as possible. (And hopefully talk him out of   
going on such a perilous journey.)   
"I know that the Book dates back to the clan that created the Eye   
of God. My tribe was closely related to theirs (which is why we   
control the Eye by the way). There was a small group within that clan   
that was primarily responsible for the development and construction of   
the Eye of God. That small group grew weary of the violence, hatred   
and war throughout El-Hazard, so they gathered all records of their   
knowledge and disappeared into the Great Forest - gone forever. Then,   
many years after the destruction of ancient El-Hazard, a lone figure   
appeared near Mt. Muldoon and created what are now the ruins you found   
recently. Before dying of extreme old age, he revealed that he was the   
last of the clan that disappeared hundreds of years beforehand. His   
story goes on to say that what is left of their culture was sealed   
inside of a sacred tree somewhere in the darkest belt of the Forest.   
"The Book of Ancients" is part of that lost culture and is said to   
contain in its pages the gathered knowledge of the Lost Clan of Arenis.  
"Wow. I didn't realize that you knew so much about it   
Princess." Makoto went back to looking at the map and was thinking   
that since Mt. Muldoon was more or less on the way he could stop by and   
visit with Quawool before leaving. That way he would avoid the area   
that had come under attack entirely and have a chance to stop at the   
last possible establishment to get supplies.  
"Makoto?" asked Rune.  
"Yes... Oh, I'm sorry Princess. What were you saying?"  
"Don't go," she said flatly.  
".................What?" He asked, a little confused.  
"Please, do not go after the Book. Many people have searched for   
the secrets of the Old Kingdom and only a fraction of them have even   
come out of that forest alive. No one has even come close to finding   
the sacred tree." Seeing the worried expression that was painted on   
Makoto's face, Rune pressed her advantage. She gently laid her hand on   
Makoto's forearm to emphasize her point and continued on. "Makoto,   
there are dangers in that forest you haven't even imagined yet. The   
darkness and mist there can cause a person to completely lose their   
bearings and you may never find the way back out again. The few people   
that have made it out of there said that it was a gift from God that   
they did. Please, don't go."  
Makoto stood there blinking for a full minute before finally   
finding his voice again. When he did speak, the sound that came out of   
his mouth was not much more than a groan. "Well... that'll certainly   
make things interesting."  
Rune just stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth agape for a   
few moments before finally asking, "Are you still determined to go?   
Even after knowing the peril you will certainly face?"  
"I must go Your Highness. This is the best lead that I have to   
discovering the secrets to the Eye of God. I know that it's going to   
be dangerous and I appreciate you trying to warn me, but this is   
something I must do."  
"And if I refuse to give you the airship?" asked Rune, trying to   
play her last trump card.  
Makoto gave the princess a wry grin and answered truthfully,   
"Then I'll walk."  
"You'll walk?! What do you mean you'll walk? It'll take you over   
6 months just to get... there." Princess Rune could see the resolve in   
his eyes. It was the same look that he had given her just before he   
left to rescue her sister Fatora. And he brought her back. (Granted   
that time he had a little help but he brought her back just the same.)   
"You're serious."  
"Yes, I am. Look, Princess, I appreciate that you're trying to   
protect me. But I can't shake this feeling that I am being called to   
this place. I know that I can find it. I can't say how or why, but   
I'm sure that this is what I must do."  
Rune thought for a few moments and tried to come up with some   
other argument that she could make to dissuade him from going. She   
then lowered her eyes in defeat and replied, "Alright, Makoto, the ship   
is yours. But please take Ura with you to aid you in your quest."  
Makoto scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous   
little laugh before replying, "Well, Your Highness, there's a little   
problem about that. You see the prophecy I found says that 'The   
stranger will carry neither sword nor shield, and he will walk alone.'   
Unfortunately, that means that Ura will need to remain here as well."  
"Are you absolutely sure, Makoto?"  
"Yes, Your Highness, I am. I don't know if I'm this 'Prophesized   
One', but I must try and be as true to the old text as possible."  
The princess sighed in defeat, more than a little worried for the   
young man who had saved her and her people several times over already.   
"So be it. Be safe and God's speed on your quest Makoto. Come back to   
us soon."  
"I'll try Princess, I'll try." Makoto gave a brave smile and   
turned to leave the massive throne room. There was much to do before   
he could leave but he was anxious to get started as soon as possible.   
He also realized that he had the dubious task of saying goodbye to   
everyone. He thought to himself that maybe it would be best if he just   
slipped away one night, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. He   
was likely to be gone for a very long time and to be perfectly honest   
he wasn't entirely sure that he would be back at all.   
Makoto left the vast throne room immersed in his own thoughts as   
the fourty foot arched doors closed with a deep rumble that echoed for   
a few moments across the expanse of the room. Upon Makoto's exit,   
Princess Rune walked out onto her favorite balcony overlooking the   
immense kingdom of Roshtaria. Her cat, Fauna, ran up and rubbed   
against her master in the hopes that it would earn her some attention   
or a back rub. Rune picked her cat up and absentmindedly stroked   
Fauna's fur while gazing up at the Eye of God and wondered, not for the   
first time, "Maybe he is The One." Off in the distance the sun was   
beginning to set, painting the sky with warm hues of red and orange as   
purple clouds danced across the horizon.  
  
* * * *  
  
The beautifully calming nature of the sunset was completely lost   
on Shayla-Shayla as she walked purposefully through the grand palace   
courtyard aiming for Makoto's small quarters. She managed to convince   
herself that tonight she would, without a doubt, ask Makoto out to   
dinner. After all, she thought to her self, he's got to eat. After   
finding out from Nanami that Makoto's birthday just recently passed   
while he was out exploring some old ruins again, she decided that a   
quiet little birthday dinner would make a great gift. Did it really   
matter that the evening would be a candlelight dinner for 2 under what   
would soon be a perfectly clear night under the stars? Did it really   
matter that there would be plenty of wine on hand? (Hey, it worked for   
Miz.) And did it really matter that she would be wearing a very   
sensual dress slit provocatively up both thighs?  
Duh... Of course all that would matter which is why she didn't   
want to let on about any of it. Shayla figured that if this was going   
to work, it had to be a surprise. After all, the only way she even   
found out about Makoto's birthday was because Nanami slipped up and   
spilled about her special breakfast that she would be bringing to him   
the next morning. Shayla was hoping that Nanami would be too busy with   
that to intrude in on her plans tonight. And if that pest did happen   
to get in the way, then she would just have to fricassee her butt so   
crispy she could be served in her own restaurant. But Shayla didn't   
want to dwell on that thought. It wouldn't do very well to be all   
pissed off over nothing when she actually spoke to Makoto.  
As she neared the small dwelling that Makoto had made his home,   
Shayla could see that his light was on and he was moving all over his   
room. No sooner than she caught a glimpse of him did the butterflies   
in her stomach come back with a vengeance.  
"Why does it always do that?" she asked wrapping her arms around   
her stomach. Shayla walked up to the door and noticed that it was   
about half open. She peered inside and could see that Makoto was   
gathering up a small pack and looked as if he would be leaving soon.  
"Well, I guess it's now or never," she said to herself. Shayla   
took a deep breath and knocked on the already opened door.   
"It's open," Makoto called over his shoulder as he tossed his   
pack onto the bed.   
"Hi Makoto, where are you off to now?"  
"Oh, off to find some old ruins again." Makoto did feel like he   
was lying a little by giving a rather vague answer. He also knew that   
anyone he told would end up wanting to go with him or try to talk him   
out of going and he didn't want to go through another ordeal like the   
one with Rune.   
"Oh. In that case will you, ah...well, um..." Shayla felt her   
confidence crumble as soon as she looked into his eyes and she fell   
into the annoying habit of stammering all over what she wants to say.   
"Oh Dammit!" Shayla then ran right up to Makoto and managed to shout   
the rest of her question at him with her eyes closed. "Makoto, will   
you please have dinner with me tonight?!"  
Makoto just stood there blinking for a minute staring at Shayla   
trying to catch her breath, which she interpreted as a negative. "Oh,   
never mind. Forget I asked." She then turned and made for the door.   
"Yes."   
"What?" asked Shayla as she slowly turned around.   
"I said, Yes. I'd like to have dinner with you tonight. It'll   
give us a chance to talk before I leave for my journey."  
"Great! Meet me here in 2 hours and I'll have everything   
ready," she said while handing him a small note and then promptly   
started for the door. "See ya' then."  
Upon Shayla's hasty retreat Makoto looked down at the hand   
written note she had given him and wondered out loud, "The Royal   
Balcony?" Not really thinking anything of it, Makoto placed the note   
in his pocket and continued with his packing.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was around 8:30 later that evening when Makoto arrived back at   
the massive doors to the throne room. The single guard stationed at   
the entrance recognized him immediately.  
"Good evening Master Makoto," he said with a nod of the head.   
"Your lady awaits you, sir." The guard then turned to open the   
door and failed to notice Makoto blinking after that last statement.  
Your lady awaits? What did he mean by that, I wonder?   
The guard then turned aside the open door allowing Makoto to   
enter the grand throne room. This, however, was definitely not the   
same room that he was in earlier that day. The hall was mostly dark   
save for the 30 or so torches that lined the outer walls leading out   
onto the balcony. It gave the massive hall a soothing, almost ethereal   
quality. Makoto was about to ask the guard where he should go when he   
heard the quiet rumble of the door closing behind him.  
"Oh well. I guess there's only one place to go from here   
anyway," Makoto whispered to himself. He then walked out to the   
expanse of the balcony and was totally unprepared for what he saw next.   
True to her intent, Shayla had prepared a small feast with some   
help from the palace chefs. There was way too much food for the two of   
them to eat and a bottle of 50-year-old Roshtarian wine sitting in   
between two long red candles. It was a magnificent table. Makoto,   
however, saw none of it. For standing behind the table looking out   
into the night sky was Shayla-Shayla. No longer in her typical   
ponytail she wore her hair down, draped around her shoulders and   
hanging slightly past the small of her back. It shimmered in the   
moonlight as it swayed slightly in the cool spring breeze. Her dress   
was a black and red design that successfully showed off her athletic   
figure.   
Makoto could just stand there and stare at her for a few moments   
before whispering to himself, "Oh boy."  
Hearing him, Shayla turned around to meet his gaze and smiled.   
"Hello, Makoto. I'm glad you came."  
"When you said dinner I didn't know you would go all out for it.   
What's all this about?"  
"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," she said quietly.  
Sensei, I'm going to kill you. "H... How did you know it was   
my birthday, Shayla?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Nanami pretty much told me. It was last week wasn't it?" she   
said motioning him over to the rail.   
OK. Sorry Sensei. "Yeah. I didn't want anyone making a fuss   
over it," he said as he moved over to the railing to look out at the   
lights of the city.  
"You're not mad are you?" she asked almost fearfully.  
"No, not at all. This is really nice Shayla. Thank you," he   
said with a smile that completely broke the composure that Shayla had   
maintained up to this point.   
"Oh, well... ummm... you're welcome." She replied quite   
sheepishly. She could feel the red rising in her cheeks and thanked   
God that it was dark out. "Well, would you... um... like to... eat   
then?"  
"Sure."  
The two of them sat down to dinner. They ate, drank, talked   
about the many happenings over the past months and generally had a very   
nice evening enjoying each other's company.   
As the night wore on, Shayla felt much more confident and assured   
of herself. This was partially due to the fact that the more Makoto   
opened up to her the more relaxed she became. Of course the amount of   
liquid courage that was in her bloodstream by now was certainly helping   
as well. She wasn't drunk enough to be slurring her speech or anything   
but she could feel the nice warm buzzing in her ears. Makoto had been   
nursing his singular glass of wine along for most of the evening so he   
was completely sober. Despite the innocent way that the evening had   
progressed, Makoto could feel that something was waiting in the wings   
and he wanted to be thinking clearly when it hit.  
He was not disappointed.  
"Makoto, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Shayla began.  
"I've gone out on a few dates back at Shinonome, but nothing   
special. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, just curious I guess. Have you ever kissed someone?"   
"No," he answered quietly and looked away to the Eye of God. An   
uncomfortable silence descended between the two of them for a few   
moments before Shayla decided to ask the question that had been on her   
mind most of the night.  
"Would you kiss me?" she whispered.  
Makoto slowly turned his head, staring wide-eyed at the question.   
"What did you say?"  
"Would you like to... kiss me?" She blushed despite the relative   
darkness of the balcony and looked up at him expectantly.  
Makoto gave her a wry grin and tried to continue as gently as   
possible.   
"Shayla... I can't. I know this is something that you don't want   
to hear but... I'm in love with someone else. You are one of my best   
friends and I don't want to lose that friendship; but I'm afraid that's   
as far as it goes for me. And if I kissed you, I wouldn't be true to   
you or myself. I hope you understand that and... don't hate me for   
it."  
Shayla listened to everything he said but only really heard that   
he was in love with someone else. And she felt like she was going to   
be sick. The sense of loss and humiliation threatened to overwhelm   
her, so she did what came naturally when emotions were involved.   
She ran.  
Makoto was about to ask Shayla if she was okay when she suddenly   
bolted out of her chair and ran crying out of the hall. Makoto watched   
her leave and stood up to follow but decided that he was probably the   
last person that she wanted to speak to for right now so he let her go.   
As she passed through the Grande Hall the torches went out as she   
passed by, as if paying tribute to the fire priestess.   
Makoto went back to the balcony and felt a chill in the spring   
air. He folded his arms around him and gazed up at the eye of God and   
asked the eternal question, "Why does love always have to be so   
difficult?" He then turned and walked through the now darkened hall   
and headed home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.   
  
* * * *  
  
Genetics is a very curious thing. It's simply staggering how   
millions of genes can be thrown together to create a new person... or   
monster depending on the situation. At least that was what Jinnai was   
thinking to himself as he stood on the outer wall of the Bugrom Citadel   
watching the new troops training. For the most part the recent batches   
of Bugrom that he helped to create were the same as he had come to know   
over the past year of living in El-Hazard. They consisted of the 5   
different types in the worker/warrior caste and ranged in different   
sizes and garish colors. The main drawback, of course, was the fact   
that they were complete morons.  
This all changed when the latest batches revealed a little   
surprise to the would-be ruler of El-Hazard and his queen. A select   
group of only 12 new bugrom had been born among the known variety.   
They stood 7 feet tall and were colored in a deep black and red   
exoskeleton. They had the ability of flight and tended to fold their 4   
gossamer wings around them like a cloak when they were not fully   
extended for battle. Despite their youth, they are cunning, ruthless   
aggressors and completely loyal to Queen Diva and Jinnai.  
All over the training grounds Jinnai could see the life-sized   
chibi-Makoto dummies being ripped to pieces by his new stock of troops.   
Needless to say, it brought a smile to his face. Most of the normal   
Bugrom were taking to the dummies like they normally would: swiftly   
pouncing on them and knocking them around a bit, but otherwise not   
really hurting anything that much. However, the methods of the darks   
ones were a different matter entirely.   
Jinnai gazed over to the East Side of the grounds and watched as   
an SS (Super Soldier as he had named them) as it prepared to attack.   
It crouched low, about 20 feet away from its target and gently swayed   
back and forth with its eyes locked in on "Makoto". Suddenly it sprang   
forward staying low as it moved across the expanse to its target! It   
lashed out with its foreclaws in a cross-armed slash and ripped the   
dummy's legs off at the knee. Before the rest of the body could hit   
the ground it raised it claws through the dummy's arms, ripping them   
off in one clean motion. It finished up its attack by burying its   
foreclaws into the dummy's head and splitting the dummy in two! It   
then raised its head to the sky screeching in victory. The attack took   
all of about 3 seconds.  
Just then out of the corner of his eye, Jinnai spotted a dummy   
flying straight up about a hundred feet above his position. An SS   
followed it a very short time after flying straight up at its target.   
The two images became lost in the darkness of the night sky, but Jinnai   
could hear the dummy being ripped apart. A moment later individual   
body parts (or at least that's what they looked like) started dropping   
to the ground. The other normal Bugrom who saw this made a collective   
gulping sound and their small minds made a point not to piss off any of   
the SS.  
Groucho, who had come up beside Jinnai to watch some of the   
demonstration, turned to him with a big sweat drop on his head and   
asked something in his own language.  
"Maazr quaa motaaa oovatuzzz?"  
"No, that's NOT going overboard you big IDIOT!" Jinnai wailed at   
the hapless Bugrom. "I WANT everyone to do that for crying out loud!"   
Groucho backed away slightly as Jinnai turned back to the rest of the   
troops.  
"Carry on my devoted. Soon we will have the numbers and strength   
to retake what is rightfully ours," he called out over the grounds with   
his fist raised in the air. They all raised their voices to their   
leader and continued on with their training.   
"I can't wait to see the look on Makoto's face when he's ripped   
apart," snickered Jinnai. He then proceeded into the depths of the   
Citadel giggling to himself before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Crying.  
That's what Keihin Shizuko, captain of the Royal Guard, thought   
he heard as he made his way through one of the lower levels of   
Roshtaria's palace and came to the entrance of the kitchen. Although   
he had the liberty of not having to perform regular patrols throughout   
the Palace, he still liked to wander the halls at night. He did so now   
even though he was off duty. Nothing had really threatened the city in   
the year since the climactic moment of the Bugrom War. Not until   
Shayla had informed him that Jinnai and a Bugrom had somehow sneaked   
into the palace. He had found the way in that they had used and sealed   
it off permanently, but now he was a little more wary of the threat   
that the Bugrom still pose. It was on this night's walk that he came   
upon the doors to the kitchen.   
As he put his ear to the door he heard a wine bottle go crashing   
to the floor.   
"AawwWWW, SHIT," came the reply of the unknown assailant through   
the door.  
Drawing his sword, Keihin kicked in the doors to the kitchen and   
went charging into the room. Where he promptly ran straight into   
Shayla-Shayla as she was trying to make her escape.  
"Hold it right..." WHAM! Keihin never had a chance to finish the   
last of that statement. All he could muster was a series of gasps as   
he doubled over and tried to get some air back into his lungs.  
Shayla cried out in surprise after driving her shoulder into the   
captain's chest. She went crashing to the floor along with the most   
recent bottle of pilfered wine... again. She turned angrily to her   
attacker, as her fire lamp flashed to life but died a moment later when   
she saw who it was that ran into her. Keihin was just then leaning   
back against the doorframe to the kitchen and took in the sight of the   
"thief" after he could breathe again.   
They both asked at once: "Priestess Shayla?" ("Captain?")  
"What are you doing here?" ("What are you doing here?")   
"Me?" ("Me?")   
"What are YOU doing here?" ("What are YOU doing here?")   
They both stood up by this point and were pointing fingers at   
each other.   
"Hey, cut that out!" ("Hey, Cut that out!")  
They both stopped in their ranting for a moment as they stared at   
each other. They both cracked about the same time as the corners of   
their mouth turned up into a silly grin. Then, a few giggles escaped   
their lips. After a few moments they slowly rolled into all-out   
laughter for a full 5 minutes and ended up falling back onto the floor   
to ride out the laughing fit.   
Keihin sighed exhaustively as he came back to his senses and   
stood back up. Shayla was still catching her breath as he started   
picking up the larger pieces of the broken bottle that were lying out   
over the kitchen floor. After throwing them away, he offered his hand   
to Shayla and helped her up. She wobbled on her feet for a moment   
before he caught her and helped her back to the nearest chair. Had she   
been paying attention Shayla would have noticed a slight blush to the   
captain's cheeks as she leaned on him for support. Lucky for him,   
Shayla was having a hard enough time simply finding the chair in front   
of her let alone a little detail like that. She plopped down heavily   
in the chair and seemed to stare off into space while Keihin moved over   
to choose another bottle from the wine cellar. Choosing a 22-year-old   
vintage (the same year as his birth, actually) he popped the cork and   
grabbed two glasses as he made his way back to Shayla's table. She was   
steadfastly ignoring the world so when Keihin plopped down in the chair   
opposite her, she jumped a little.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said with a grin. He   
poured 2 glasses of the wine, handed one to the fire priestess and took   
a healthy drink from his own. Shayla took hers and stared blankly at   
it for a few minutes before Keihin decided to break the silence. "Care   
to talk about it?"  
Shayla stared into his eyes looking for any trace of sarcasm and   
saw that he was genuinely interested. She then gulped down about half   
of her glass and exhaled heavily before bursting out with, "All men are   
Bastards!!"   
Keihin facefaulted and fell out of his chair. He couldn't   
believe how quickly Shayla's mood changed from the quiet, timid little   
girl that she appeared to be a moment ago into the tigress in front of   
him now. He jumped back into his seat and proceeded to down the rest   
of his wine.   
"That's funny. Here I thought we were supposed to be pigs," he   
said with a grin. He was quickly rewarded for his comment with a nasty   
(and dangerous) look from Shayla.  
"OK. Nevermind," he replied quickly. After a few moments of   
silence, Keihin decided to try again. "I take it the date didn't go   
well," he said in a quiet voice.  
Shayla nearly dropped her glass in surprise. "How do you know   
about that?"  
"And my job is what exactly?" he asked with a grin and that heavy   
sarcasm that tended to spew forth every once-in-a-while. "Come on   
Shayla, you know that there is very little that I don't know about when   
it goes on in this place. Especially when a certain priestess wants to   
'borrow the balcony.' That is what you said right?" She nodded yes   
and he continued on. "So what happened?"  
"And why should I tell you?" she asked incredulously.  
"Because there's no one else here at the moment. And you want to   
talk about it. You just don't want to admit it. Am I right?"  
Shayla narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments and ignored the   
question. She did want to talk about it with someone though.   
Otherwise, she was going blow something up and she doubted that the   
rest of the palace would appreciate it. It felt really odd that this   
man who she really didn't know that well was able to read her so   
clearly. Then she thought What the hell. At least he's listening.  
"It started out as a great night. We talked, ate and drank the   
night away. Really just enjoying each other's company." She paused in   
her story and took a drink.  
"Sounds like a great time to me. So, what's the problem?" Keihin   
asked.  
"Are you going to let me finish?"  
"Sorry," he answered sheepishly.  
"I asked him if he would like to kiss me." She paused again and   
Keihin looked at her expectantly. "He said 'no'." The pain in her   
voice was apparent and Keihin was afraid that she was going to start   
crying again.  
"WHAT?"  
"What are you, dense? He said 'No'! How hard is that to figure   
out?" she said as she absently wiped away the fresh tears from her   
face.  
"So you're telling me that a gorgeous woman asks him if he would   
like to kiss her, and he just says 'NO'? That's it?" he asked a bit   
skeptical.  
"No... he said that he was in love with someone else," she   
answered in a quiet voice. Then she exploded with, "That Bastard is   
just making excuses because he doesn't like me."  
"With all due respect, Shayla. I think he has a lot of respect   
for you."  
"What?" Came her confused response.  
"Shayla, how many men have you known?"  
"Not many. Why?  
"Let me tell you something about us guys. (Keihin sat up   
straight and cleared his throat dramatically.) "Men are pigs," he said   
simply. Shayla proceeded to fall out of her chair. When she found her   
seat again, Keihin continued on with his thought. "Well, a lot of men   
anyways. What you need to understand, Shayla is that most guys would   
have kissed you despite the fact that they may be "In Love" with   
someone else. They would use you and take what they wanted without any   
regard for your feelings. Makoto didn't do that."  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said as she rested her head on the table.  
"It may not seem like much right now, but he does want to be your   
friend." Keihin stared off into space and muttered sadly, "Sometimes   
that's all two people will ever be. Even if one of you wants more."   
He shook his head and came back to the moment. "You know, Shayla..."  
"Zzzzzzzzzzz..."  
"Um, Shayla? Hellooooo."  
"Zzzzz zz zzzzz..."  
"Well. I guess that's all she wrote." Keihin drank the rest of   
his wine, stood up and stretched, a few joints popping in the process.   
He went over and gently picked up the fire priestess so as not to wake   
her. That wasn't very likely with her being as drunk as she was, but   
he was careful nonetheless. He lifted her athletic frame and made for   
the door, turning out the light as he left.   
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto woke up slowly as he tried to banish the light out of his   
eyes. As his brain started to connect with the rest of his body he   
realized that something smelled really good. As his ears began to work   
again as well, he realized he wasn't alone. That got him moving faster   
than anything. Makoto bolted up in his bed and deeply regretted it a   
moment later when his head exploded. Well, that's what it felt like at   
least. When Makoto finally regained control of his senses he heard a   
voice speaking to him.  
"Come on, Makoto, I know you're awake. So get up."  
"Nanami? What are you doing here? It must be like..." Makoto   
looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. "...Really,   
really early." He proceeded to sink back down to the bed with a groan   
and covered his face with the pillow.  
She sat down next to him on the bed and tried to wake him up   
again by shaking him a little. "Please get up Makoto, I made you a   
special birthday breakfast."  
Makoto's eyes shot open again as he tensed visibly. The memory   
of last night came back with a vengeance and he was sure that this   
morning was not going to go well either. But he figured that there   
wasn't any point in putting it off any longer so he began to pull the   
covers off before he noticed his state of undress and quickly pulled   
the covers back over his midsection.   
"Nanami, can you hand me my pants, please?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Oh, sure," she answered with a slight blush to her cheeks. She   
got up and retrieved his pants and shirt that were already laid out for   
the journey he would be leaving on later that morning. When she   
removed the clothing, she noticed that his travel pack and a few other   
items were placed there as well and she realized that he was going to   
be leaving once more.  
"Makoto, are you going somewhere?" she asked as she handed him   
his clothes.  
Makoto realized that she wasn't going to turn around or anything   
so he slipped his pants under the covers and dressed as he answered   
her. "Yeah. I have a really good lead on finding out about the origin   
to the Eye of God. So I'll be running off to check it out."  
"How long will you be gone this time?" she asked with a little   
annoyance in her voice. "A few days, weeks, what?"  
"I don't know, Nanami. I'd say a couple of months at least."  
"A couple of MONTHS?" she asked incredulously. "Do you hate this   
place that much that you have to go off and leave constantly? Or is it   
that you don't like me anymore? Huh?" Nanami was in Makoto's face now   
and grabbing a hold of the shirt that he just put on. "Alright, out   
with it!"  
Makoto hated confrontation and he especially hated getting into   
arguments with friends. However, when pressed about something that he   
really cares about he holds his ground. Despite the fact that he was   
starting to lose his patience, Makoto tried to remain calm.   
He placed his hands on Nanami's to try and loosen her grip on   
him. "Nanami... Let go of me," he said with a serious expression. She   
let go of him, but the look on her face said that she was not about to   
drop the issue.  
"Do you really want to know why I'm so dedicated to finding the   
way back to Earth? Even though you already know the answer," he said   
quietly.  
"What are you talking about Makoto?" she asked as she stood up.   
Makoto stood up and looked straight at her as he answered   
unwaveringly. "It's because I am in love with Ifurita."  
Nanami backed up a few steps in shock as the words sank in.   
"What?" she asked in a haunted whisper.  
"The simple fact of the matter is I am working this hard because   
I want to be with Ifurita for the rest of my life. Whether we live   
here or back on Earth makes no difference to me as long as we're   
together." He paused briefly and finished quietly with, "It was never   
my intention to hurt you, Nanami. I hope you can understand that."  
"How... How can you love that... that Monster?" she asked.  
Makoto was taken aback. He knew that Nanami could be pretty   
direct but that was downright harsh. Seeing the opening, Nanami   
pressed her advantage.  
"She's nothing but a killer, a cold-blooded mass murderer. Or   
did you conveniently forget that she's wiped out entire civilizations?"  
"Stop it," Makoto whispered with his eyes closed.  
"Ifurita is nothing but a weapon Makoto. A cheap copy of a   
person with only one purpose: destruction."  
"Stop it," he said stronger but his voice started to crack as   
well.  
"She's just a Demon, Makoto, a soulless android that's not even   
capable of love. And you're wasting your time on something that isn't   
even HUMAN!"  
Makoto just stood there. His fists were clenched tight and he   
trembled from anger and sadness thrown together into one very bad   
package. Nanami started to think about the horrible things that she   
just said. She also realized that this "monster" was also the one who   
saved Makoto's life from Gallas' blade and saved them all from the near   
destruction of the Eye of God. But by the time she remembered those   
things her words had already done their damage.  
"Makoto, I..."  
"Get out," he said in a hoarse whisper. A single tear escaped   
out of Makoto's closed right eye and tracked a path down his cheek.   
"Get out before I say something I'll regret."  
Nanami turned and ran from Makoto's quarters. As she left,   
Makoto closed and locked the door. He turned and leaned up against it   
just long enough for his legs to give out on him as he collapsed to the   
floor. He made no attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes as they   
flowed freely now. He simply curled up into a ball at the base of the   
door, put his face in his hands and wept.  
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto stood upon the ship that would carry him into the unknown   
and possibly to his demise and wondered again why the pull to this   
place was so strong. He somehow knew that he could find the Tree, but   
had no idea why. He pulled the key to the Eye of God out from under   
his jacket and looked at it again. He had removed the casing and now   
wore it around his neck on a thin silver chain. The safety displayed a   
power of its own that Makoto still did not fully comprehend. However,   
he figured that since it had guided him in the past it might be of   
great help to him in the journey ahead. The crystal winked a   
reflection of the rising sun into Makoto's eyes and he could not help   
but be reminded of home.   
His memory kept taking him back to that fateful day when he met   
Ifurita for the first time and she sent him on this crazy roller   
coaster ride. Her parting words ran through his mind again.  
"I will carry you with me in my thoughts and heart until our   
paths cross again."  
After seeing the love for him in those eyes of hers, how could he   
not love her back? Makoto was still hurt by Nanami's words from   
earlier that morning but he realized that no one else could really know   
the other side to Ifurita's soul. They shared a bond that no one else   
would ever know. He sighed, placed the key back around his neck and   
kneeled down to check his supplies and make sure that he had everything   
necessary for the journey.  
Princess Rune had graciously offered him any of the airships   
within her fleet to carry him into the Great Forest. Makoto had opted   
for one of the smaller scout ships to travel in. After all, this   
forest must be pretty dense if it is as dark and foreboding as everyone   
was making it out to be. He figured that after he went into it few   
miles he would probably have to abandon the ship entirely and continue   
on foot to reach the inner sanctum of the forest. Still, it was   
certainly tempting to drive one of those flying fortresses that carried   
royalty. The scout ship was downright cramped compared to the massive   
transports that the royal family and Muldoon priestesses were   
accustomed to using.   
"Hey, Makoto! Are you up there?" Came a voice from the base of   
the ship. Makoto stood up to see over the edge and saw Fujisawa, and   
Miz holding their son, Kenji. Fujisawa was waving his student down   
from off of the airship so that they could say their goodbyes.   
Figuring that checking his supplies for 8 times was probably enough,   
Makoto jumped the side of the rail and walked down the stairs that   
popped out of the port wing of the airship.  
"Hi there, Mr. and Mrs. Fujisawa, come to see me off?" he asked   
the pair.  
Masamichi spoke up first. "Yeah, Makoto, you didn't think we'd   
let you sneak off without saying goodbye did you?"  
"No, I was hoping you guys would show up this morning. Hey, that   
reminds me," said Makoto as he started looking around. "Ura?" Makoto   
asked seemingly to no one. "Ura, Where are you?"  
"Makoto, Makoto." Makoto then looked up into the transport at   
the sound of the voice and saw Ura's head pop up over the rail and   
looked around.  
"There you are," Makoto said with a smile. "All set to come with   
me as always, huh?" Ura then jumped down to the steps and walked down   
to the group below. She took up her place next to Makoto and looked up   
at him expectantly.  
"Ura, there's something very important that I need you to do for   
me." She looked at him and blinked a few times. "I need you to look   
after Miz and little Kenji while I'm away." Both Ura and Miz's eyes   
grew to the size of saucers after hearing that.   
"Makoto," Miz began. "Masamichi told me where you're off to and   
I really think that Ura should go with you. With as dangerous as that   
place is, you're going to need all the help you can get."  
"I appreciate the thought, Miz. And I'm sure that you already   
know about the prophecy that I found, so I'm not going to spell it out   
again. The point is, according to that prophecy I must go alone if I   
am supposed to be "The One." And since you are without the powers of a   
water priestess I want to be sure that you and Kenji are protected."   
Mr. Fujisawa decided to speak up and asked, "What makes you think   
that they need protecting Makoto?" concern washed over his face.  
"It's just a feeling. But I don't think that we've seen the last   
of Jinnai or the Bugrom. I would like take a few precautions now just   
in case. And since I don't know when I'll be back from this trip I'd   
rather that Ura be here to protect your family." Makoto paused a   
moment before asking, "Miz are you OK with this?"  
"Yes. Thank you for being so concerned about us, Makoto. It's   
just that Masamichi and I are really worried for you. That forest is   
one of the most dangerous places in El-Hazard and you really don't know   
where..."  
Makoto put his hand up and stopped any further protest. "I know   
Miz. Despite that and about a dozen other problems, I know that I can   
find it." He could see the doubt in their eyes and wanted to reassure   
them, so he drew the family into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll see each   
other again. I promise." Makoto slowly drew himself out of the hug,   
gave the couple a smile and walked over to the ship's steps. As he   
started to climb to the control deck, Makoto called out over his   
shoulder, "Take care of each other. And take of that baby."  
"Don't worry, we will Makoto," Fujisawa called out as Makoto was   
powering up the hover controls.   
Even though the airships of El-Hazard worked off of magnetic   
propulsion and didn't give off any excess exhaust or jet-wash as the   
aircraft of Earth did, they did have the tendency to kick up an awful   
lot of dust and loose debris. So, Miz backed her family away from the   
ship to a safe distance and they waved goodbye to their young friend.   
As he returned the wave, Makoto realized the Kenji was waving goodbye   
to him as well. The sight brought a smile to his face as he lifted the   
ship into the air. Figuring that this might be his last chance, Makoto   
decided to pull a flyby around the palace to wave goodbye to anyone   
that might be out.   
As he circled around to the royal balcony, he noticed several   
characters out waving to him. As he had hoped, Princess Rune,   
Professor Shtallubaugh and Londs had all turned out to wave goodbye to   
him. He took his right hand off of the control strobe and returned the   
gesture gratefully. Which lost control of the ship for a moment as it   
lurched to the right and dropped a good 50 feet. The three onlookers   
froze in their wave as big sweat drops appeared on their heads. As   
Makoto recovered he gave the onlookers an embarrassed smile and finally   
pointed the ship North to his first stop at the temple on Mt. Muldoon.   
Princess Rune uttered a simple phrase and tried to have hope   
despite the fear in her heart, "God's speed, Makoto." As Makoto faded   
into the distance she and her advisors moved back inside to deal with   
the daily events of running the country.  
The warm summer wind felt good on Makoto's face as he took to the   
sky. As he looked back toward the city of Roshtaria he wondered if it   
was destiny or fate that he was chasing after. Either way he would   
walk the path that was set before him... and take what comes.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I would just like everyone to know that this is my first attempt   
at a Fan Fic. With that said please tell me anything and everything   
you think will help me improve. Please send any and all C&C to   
princeoflight@hotmail.com.  
I'd also like to thank Dav for taking the first look at this fic   
and inspiring me to write instead of read for a change. If you're in a   
reading mood definitely check out anything that he's written.  
  
About the Fic:  
I know that Makoto seems a little more in tune with how the girls   
feel about him in this series than he normally does. All right, he's   
downright clueless in the anime. But I think he knows more than he   
lets on. I personally did a lot of growing up around the same age that   
Makoto is in this series so why can't he decide to grow up a little   
himself? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  



End file.
